


Day Off

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Married Couple, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Stephen didn't envision his day off to involve this much yelling or Steve Rogers.-Day 2 - "People like you have no imagination."





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never wrote for this fic??

"That's your issue, Tony," Steve shouted, "People like you have no imagination!"

"What the fuck does that even mean, Rogers?" Tony yelled back. The rest of the room had long since fallen into silence. "People like me? People who what? Think before they act? Could someone without imagination build a fucking robotic suit in the goddamn desert?" They all knew it was better to let the two screams then get involved but this had been going on for well over an hour and despite everyone being reinstated as Avengers the wounds were still being licked from the fight that broke them apart to begin with. It seemed a universe being destroyed and then saved didn't solve everything.

Strange had been watching the fight silently up until now but his patience was warring thin. All he wanted was to take Tony home. He wanted to watch Harley, Peter and Tony train while he read a book but instead, their night was once again consumed by Steve Rogers. Too much of his life was handed over as payment to Steve Rogers.

"You know exactly what kind of people I mean, Stark!"

Tony opened his mouth to shout back when Strange found himself speaking up. He rarely got between the two. He knew Tony liked to fight his own battles and knew Stephen almost always agreed with him and would bring up any concerns he may have in private, "Actually, Captain, I'm very interested in what kind of person you think my husband is. Because I think he's the kind of person who has had to raise himself after his parents were murdered and since we are being so brutally honest today we can all agree Tony was raising himself long before then because Howard was far too hung up on you."

Everyone's eyes were on the usually quiet wizard now. Even Tony seemed a little stunned. He knew Stephen only spoke up when it was extremely important or... he was very upset.

"Strange, this has nothing to do with that. We're here to discuss the restructuring of the Accords which we shouldn't even be discussing because there shouldn't be any Accords."

Strange pinched the bridge of his nose. All he asked for was a day off, Wong agreed to watch the Sanctum and he should be relaxing right now but Rogers called this emergency meeting which had dissolved into the usual arguments, "Oh well, I don't believe I was the one who had brought judging Tony's character into the discussion but I'm willing to be the one to drop it. But what don't you get? After everything that has happened Captain, we need the Accords now more than ever. People are scared. Half the people were gone in a blink of an eye and then back and now? Now everyone is terrified. I can't promise something awful won't happen again because it will but those people need to feel safe and in control. To insinuate that my husband lacks the vision or imagination to do what needs to be done for a better tomorrow is insulting to me, him and the Avengers."

"It's people like Tony that are forcing us into hiding, caused us to be on the run for months," Steve tried.

"Oh please," Stephen sighed, "not only did I know all of the exact locations while you were on the run but so did over a dozen governments. You hid about as well as an anger Doctor Banner."

"Stephen," Tony said, grabbing his arm to pull him to sit down and for the first time Stephen noticed he had stood up, "let's just go home. It's not worth it," Tony looked Steve in the eye, "I can't do this anymore Steve. Either you see reason and try to help with the Accords or it's over. The Avengers are mine, you may be the first but it's my team. If you can't fall in line behind or beside me we can't move forward. I'm tired of this. It's over."

Steve seemed ready to start shouting again so Stephen quickly interrupted, "Captain, as difficult as this is for you please know I'm very bored of listening to you and more powerful than you so please refrain from insulting anyone anymore today or you may find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

"Is that a threat, Doctor?"

Stephen sighed before opening a portal to Tony's workshop. He could see Peter and Harley sparring in the back room and already felt himself calming, "As a matter of fact, it is. Goodbye, everyone and thank you for reminding me why I never attend these meetings."

Stephen swiftly entered the portal with Tony and left everyone in the meeting room to stare at Steve. He really did hate meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you thought!


End file.
